My I Love You
by Coxian324
Summary: JD tries to get Dr. Cox to say i love you. slash


My I Love You

I do not own Scrubs

Summary: JD tries to get Dr. Cox to say I love you.

JD and Dr. Cox are laying in bed making out when JD moans 'I love you'. Dr. Cox freezes

"What was that Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked moving away from him

"I love you." JD said again

"Oh Newbie." Dr. Cox whispers before getting up

"What's the matter?" JD asked confused

"I'm not ready for that Newbie." Dr. Cox replied

"It's been a year." JD whined

"Yes, one great year, that I don't want to ruin by that phrase." Dr. Cox growled

"Why are you pushing me away?" JD asked

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Cox asked

"None of my friends know about us. We've never had a first date. I still live at my apartment. I feel like a booty call sometimes." JD whined

"Don't you say that." Dr. Cox growled

"Then what am I to you?" JD asked furiously

"My boyfriend." Dr. Cox replied

"That's not how you treat me." JD whined

"JD I care about you, a lot." Dr. Cox said softly

"I need more than that at this point." JD said

"I'm sorry." Dr. Cox replied

"I think we need to take a break." JD said softly

"What the hell?" Dr. Cox growled

"A week, to figure out what we mean to each other." JD said

"Don't do this." Dr. Cox demanded

"I have to. We'll talk again on Friday, and see where we are. In the mean time, I'm going back to my apartment." JD said getting up

"Do you have to do this?" Dr. Cox asked softly

"Yes." JD answered before leaving the room

MONDAY

JD showed up to work at nine, and Dr. Cox was standing at the nurse's station. However, he walked away as soon as he saw JD walk in.

"Bambi, why didn't you tell me?" Carla demanded

"What are you talking about?" JD asked

"You and Dr. Cox." Carla answered

"What about me and Dr. Cox?" JD asked confused

"Your dating him, and you never told any of us." Carla replied

JD smiled before answering her; "He finally told someone."

"Yeah, and he told me to give you this." Carla said handing him a piece of paper

JD grabbed it and read it.

"Dear Newbie,

This is the first step in proving my love, telling all of your friends, so be prepared for a screaming Barbie. I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner. If I had known it would of lead to this, I would of done it sooner. Sorry." Dr. Cox wrote

"Oh my God JD!" Elliot shrieked running up to him and yanking him into a bear hug

"Way to go man." Turk said reaching over and grabbing his hand in a shake

TUESDAY

JD walked into work at nine. Turk, Carla, Elliot, Keith, and Dr. Cox were standing at the nurse's station.

"What's going on?" JD asked walking up to them

"Newbie, you finally showed up." Dr. Cox said sarcastically

"Yeah, I'm five minutes early." JD remarked tapping his watch

"Whatever." Dr. Cox said walking away

"Dude, he got us all rings." Turk said holding JD's in the palm of his hand

"What?" JD whispered taking it, and examining it

"Their rainbow, with different colors for the couples in the middle." Elliot explained

"Me and Turk are green." Carla said

"Me and Keith are red." Elliot said

"Me and Perry are blue." JD whispered

"How did he know that we all wanted friendship/couple rings anyway?" Keith asked

"I told him once. A year ago, when we first started dating. I can't believe he remembered." JD answered

"You'd be surprised of all of the things that came out of your mouth that he remembers." Carla smirked

"Quit clucking hens, and get to work!" Dr. Cox yelled from across the room

"He loves me." JD beamed

WEDNESDAY

JD was on his way to work, and decided to turn the radio on. 'Do I Have To Say The Words' by Bryan Adams came on. He listened to it, and after it ended the announcer came on.

"This song has been dedicated to a John Dorian by a Perry Cox."

JD started laughing through his tears. He arrived at work and Carla handed him a note, smiling at him.

"Thanks." JD said before reading it

"Dear Newbie,

Now we have a song. I hope it's good enough for you." Dr. Cox wrote

"What's the song?" Carla asked

"'Do I Have To Say The Words' by Bryan Adams." JD answered

"I love that song!" Carla exclaimed

"I love it even more now." JD beamed

THURSDAY

JD showed up to work at eight, and Carla put a couple of blue calla lilies in his hand.

"What's this?" JD asked confused

"Read the note." Carla smiled

"Dear Newbie,

Here are the flowers your always asking for. Though I know there a little late. Better late than never though right?" Dr. Cox wrote

JD laughed.

FRIDAY

JD showed up an hour early for his shift, orders from Perry. He walked in and was whisked away by Carla. She took him to the lounge were Perry was.

"Thank you Carla." Perry said

Carla nodded, left the room, and shut the door.

"What's this all about?" JD asked

"Dance with me." Perry said turning on the radio to 'Unchained Melody'

"I'd love to." JD whispered walking into Perry's arms

They danced for awhile in silence before JD broke it.

"I love that movie Ghost." JD said

"I love you." Dr. Cox replied

"Ditto." JD said laughing


End file.
